


Rebirth of the frozen Hawk.

by LemonadesFanWorks



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), RiverClan-Centric (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadesFanWorks/pseuds/LemonadesFanWorks
Summary: "Hawkkit's earliest memory was of him trying to kill a white and gray she-cat only for a black she-cat tp jump in the way, he remembered the violent struggle that followed all too vividly. And he also remembers his own death. He finds this strange, to remember so vividly of scenes that couldnt have happened to him, given he was just a kit. He tried to write them off as just bad dreams, but they were too real to be fabricated my his own mind, and yet, how could a kit murder a warrior?"In which hawkfrost is reborn, and walks a seperate path to redeem himself in the eyes of starclan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this au Willowshine trains as a warrior instead, but will eventually switch professions and be apprenticed to Hawkfrost/rose.  
> Shadepelt didnt die in the battle with tye kin in this, and she ends up becoming tadpoles/"Tadpolepaw's" mentor instead of "Hawkpaw's"
> 
> Rainwillow is an oc.  
> Ex kittypet, who joined riverclan after the father of her kits, a rogue named Tiger abandoned her to raise them on her own, Mistystar felt bad for them, and allowed Rainwillow (previously named Willow) into the nursery on the condition that she also trains to be a warrior in her spare time!  
> Rainwillow is a cream-point siamese, but her kits take after the father, and Tadpole is still a black cat and Hawkfrost/rose is still a dark brown tabby (but with more white and black markings, and a rose pattern on his chest, while in his past life he was just a dark tabby,with a snowflake on his chest.)

Hawkkit's earliest memory was of him trying to kill a white and gray she-cat only for a black she-cat tp jump in the way, he remembered the violent struggle that followed all too vividly. And he also remembers his own death. He finds this strange, to remember so vividly of scenes that couldnt have happened to him, given he was just a kit. He tried to write them off as just bad dreams, but they were too real to be fabricated my his own mind, and yet, how could a kit murder a warrior? 

He stalked out of the nursery to find his mother Rainwillow and brother Tadpolekit, they waited in the clearing, Rainwillow grooming her two sons until Mistystar emerged from her den, calling out the begginings of a clan meeting. "Today we will be welcoming two new apprentices to the clan!" Mistystar announced, "Hawkkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Shadepelt. I hope Shadepelt will pass down all she knows on to you." Shadepelt, please step forew-" "No!" Hawkkit cried out, to which Mistystar huffed, confused and asked the kit, "what?" "I want to be a medicine cat not a warrior! I dont want to have to hurt other cats or animals, please, why couldnt starclan have chosen me to be apprenticed to Mothwing" as the kits mews slowly died down to broken sobs as he looked around the clearing, a frosted hawk's feather drifted down in front of Mothwing, she could deny no longer, that this was a sign from starclan, she would teach this kit. But something was odd about the omen, she would inspect it for a moment before speaking out. As the medicine cat turned the feather over in her paws, it made her feel frozen to the core,depsite it being the middle of greenleaf, the feather was icy cold, and covered in frost and traces of ice, that couldnt mean.. Could it? "Hawkfrost..." She mumbled to herself looking up at the sobbing kit in the clearing, she had made up her mind. She would make sure he didnt walk the path of a warrior, no matter what. Mothwing took a few steps towards the tembling kit, and Hawkkit's face lit up as he ran to her and cried into her fur, "Mothwing you'll take me as your apprentice won't you? You wont make me become a warrior, will you?" Mothwing patted the kits head, looking down at him with pure adoration, before turning her head towards her leader, Mistystar. "I have recieved a message from starclan in the form of a frosted hawks feather. I would like Hawkkit to be my apprentice"


	2. The Moon Calls to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the visit to the moonpool Hawkpaw meets an unexpected face, one he remembers from his worst nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is typed up on my phone! Typos will happen and i have no beta reader.

It had been only a few short days of training with Mothwing and already Hawkpaw found himself going to half-moon meeting, Mistystar had insisted that Willowheart escort them to the border for his safety, which had seemed to annoy his mentor, but Hawkpaw found her company amusing, they talked about their respective training, and Willowheart seemed as interested in learning the herbs as he did, who'd have thought a full warrior other than Mothwing would have been interested in such things?

When it came time to part ways Willowheart gave Hawkpaw a friendly shove and said her goodbye with a flick of her tail as she stalked away into the night. When Hawkpaw looked up at Mothwing he could see the amusement in her eyes and he was quick to disagree, "I don't like her like THAT, uGH. She-cats are gross anyway. Except you and Rainwillow. You're okay-" Mothwing just ruffled his fur with her paw before continuing past the border, being careful to stay less than two tail-lengths into the other clans territories, they met up with the Windclan medicine cat, Kestrelflight on the way and decided to walk together. 

By the time they had reached the inside of the cave where the moonpool lay Hawkpaw wad exhausted, his paws practically gave out under him as they neared the glittering surface of the water, he couldnt believe so many stars could be reflected onto one thing, surely his ancestors could see him now, right?  
Mothwing beckoned to him with her tail, it was time to see if starclan would accept him.

"Hawkpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" She began, Hawkpaw could feel the excitement from his ears to tail-tip ad he replied, "it is"  
"Then come forward." His mentor demanded, and he complied immediately, his eyes sparkling, and reflecting the very stars of the moonpool as Mothwing continued, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. They have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdom and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clan in accordance with your will."   
Mothwing bent her head down by Hawkpaw's ear and whispered "Im proud of you, i believe they will accept you"  
Hawkpaw nodded before paddijg foreward and settling down, lapping a few drops of water from the moonpool before leaning down to rest his nose on the surface, feeling warm and safe as Mothwing and the other medicing cats joined his side, pelts brushing, aside from Jayfeather who sat apart From the group.

When Hawkpaw opened his eyes he was met with a starry forest, very unlike his home in riverclan, he was standing in a clearing looking around for only a moment before a pretty black she-cat with green eyes approached him, he had seen her face before, but only in his nightmares, as the she-cat approached him he backed away until he hit a tree trunk, his ears flattened and his tail poorer-up in fear, that is until the She-cat spoke. 

"My name is Hollyleaf, i can promise you i won't hurt you Hawkpaw. In fact im here for the complete opposite reason," her voice seemed so kind, so welcoming, Hawkpaw found himself stepping foreward to stand in front of her as she continued "I made sure Starclan would give you a second chance, Hawkfrost. Dont waste it. Use your medicine cat abilities to heal your clan in this life, instead of harming them." 

"So i did kill you, didn't I?" He couldnt believe he had it in him to kill this gentle she-cat in a past life. She seemed so nice, so smart and kind. And he took her life from her.

"How do i deserve a second chance?"   
"You weren't to blame for how twisted you had become. It was your father's fault. And his father before him, and besides, all cats willing to change deserve a second chance at life. Look at your brother, Tadpole, for example..he had drowned in his past life. But he wanted to serve his clan, to help you to become a better cat. He practically begged the other starclan cats for this opportunity. He may not remember now, but one day, maybe not until you both joun is among the stars, you will both remember your pasts, and the different paths you have walked since."  
"I'm.. I'm so sorry i killed you, Hollyleaf!"

The apprentice broke out into a quiet sob and buried his muzzle into her chest, "I hope my life as a medicine cat is enough for your forgiveness, i wont hurt another cat, even if it kills me, I promise"   
"Dont be silly, you must defend yourself if some cat is trying to take your life. Maybe not kill them, but you are a medicine cat, you can tend to any wounds you may cause. Just be careful to make the right decisions. I believe you can atone for what Hawkfrost did, Hawkpaw, and maybe you shoulr tell Mothwing of who you were. She was the cat you had hurt the most, and she was your sister. Try and make up with her, it will be a good start." Hollyleaf bent her head to lick the apprentices muzzle cleaning away the drying tears "And tell Jayfeather me and Leafpool miss him, alright? I'm sure he'd like to know."   
And just like that the black she-cat faded from his vision, and he woke up with a start, eyes wide, as the other medicine cats stared at him expectantly. 

"I spoke with starclan," he began, but the other medicine cats cut him off with cheers of his new name, Hawkpaw. Once the cheers died down he walked over to Jayfeather, the Thunderclan medicine cat snapped at him with a "Go away" but Hawkpaw only got closer, taking a seat by tge grumpy medicine cat and looking into his sightless eyes "Hollyleaf spoke to me"   
"How do you know who she is?" The grey tom growled back  
"She told me"   
"Why should i believe you?"  
"She said... She said her and Leafpool miss you. She seemed so kind.. And she asked me directly to telk you I thought it would be okay.." Hawkpaw looked down at the ground for a moment, before he felt a muzzle on his head, it was Jayfeather's.   
"Thank you for not keeping that from me... I miss them too.. More than any cat can fathom. Just because she forgives you though, Hawkfrost, doesnt mean i do.. Yet at least"   
"How do you know..."   
"Please. You look just like him. And youre training under Mothwing, any cat with sense can tell mouse-brain. Now get back to your mentor, we have to leave." He said as he rose to his paws and stood by Hawkpaw to say one last thing, "i'll see you at the gathering, Hawkpaw, i'll want to talk more then." Before the gray medicine cat stalked off to join Alderheart of thunderclan as he exited the moonpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the chapters being short, since its a double upload today, i mean if anyone reads this that is! If you do i love you hello💕


End file.
